


Friends, enemies, and those inbetween

by Newcake



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newcake/pseuds/Newcake
Summary: AU: At a young age Gil is adopted by Belle and beast and raised as Ben brother. One day it is decided that children from the isle of the lost will be given the chance to leave. Those chosen Jay, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Uma, and Harry.Gil grows close to two of them and is confused about his feelings, his place in the world and the truth about the life he left behind. Uma and Harry also become confused as they grow closer to Gil.Will everyone be able to get their happily ever after or will everything get the hook?(The story will be better than the summary I promise)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in a while so I hope its ok :)

Gil was 6 years old when he first met King Beast and Queen Belle. It was late at night only a few minutes till midnight and he was walking out alone in the cold night air. His father Gaston had kicked him out after he lost in a fight with his older brother Gaston the 3rd again, he had yet to ever win a fight against either of his older brothers.

  
He was cold. He wanted to go home and sleep even if it was on the rag he called a bed it would still be warmer than the night air. He had planned on going to the dock and see if Uma or Harry his only sort-of maybe friends would let him sleep at their houses. Even though he had walked there many times before, in the dark he had gotten himself lost.

  
Villian kids were not supposed to get scared, they were mean and tough. But Gil was scared. He wanted someone to come get him and hug him. He could feel the tears start to come and though he was young he knew if any one caught him in such a vulnerable state it would mean even more trouble for him.

  
He stayed hidden from the few people that he saw and kept on walking until he reached the end of the island. It was by that point very late and although he was scared and cold he was also tired, too tired to walk any farther than he had already had.

  
He was lucky for the first time that night and found a ripped old tarp that he could use as a blanket for the night. Crouching behind a crate he laid down and closed his eyes, willing himself to get some sleep, he would go to the dock tomorrow when it was light out.

It was not the light that woke Gil the next morning for the crate's shadow stopped the light from hitting his eyes, but the roar of cars engine. Gil shot up after hearing the noise his young mind thinking it a monster. He looked and saw a long shiny black cars and what seems to be endless windows. Although he knew he should stay hidden his child mind needed to see the car closer so very slowly he started to walk towards the car.

  
His small hand was just about to touch its smooth body when he heard a click and a door opened.

  
"Why must we come here once a month? No one on the island knows we do it and I don't think they care that we do." A man said coming out, his back was to Gil so he couldn't see his face, but he was tall maybe even taller than his dad.

  
"Because you said we would and plus it looks good that we-- oh well hello." A lady answered him, but stop when she saw Gil standing so close to their car.

  
With that, the man also turned around and Gil took a look at both their faces. They both had brown hair and brown eyes. The lady was shorter than the man and was very pretty to the 6-year-old. The man looked strong and big and something about his eyes made him look like he could be really mean if he wanted to be. They look familiar.

  
"I know you," Gil said.

  
"What do you mean son?" the familiar man asked.

  
Gil didn't really know what he meant. He did know them from somewhere. After a few seconds of hard thinking did he remember how he knew them. "Your pictures are in my house and in the streets! You're the King and Queen!! My dad knows you too."

  
"He does?" The queen said slightly more nervous than before.

  
" Yeah he does, he does. He likes you a lot" he said pointing the queen, "and he doesn't like you at all" he said to the king.

  
"Who is your father?"

  
"You have to guess," Gil said having fun talking to the two adults. " He is tall and super handsome and the best hunter in the entire world."

  
"Gaston," they both said together quietly.

  
" Yeah, you got it right," Gil said with a beaming smile. It was nice to talk to someone. His family didn't like to act he was there and Uma and Harry let him talk but never talked back to him or look at him.

  
"Um well --" The queen started to say but stopped realizing she didn't know Gil's name.

  
"Gil," He said filling in the blank.

  
"Um well Gil it was nice to meet you, but we need to go now"

  
"WHAT! why?" Gil asked saddened by the thought of them leaving.

  
"We have to go back home and so do you," said the king.

  
"No, I don't"

  
"What"

  
"No, I don't dad said I couldn't go back home till later so I can't go back home."

  
"Why did he tell you that," Belle asked the young boy in front of her.

  
" Because I didn't win my fight or any of my fights against my brothers, so dad said I couldn't go home until I stop being a weakling and a pain in the ass to have around. And I don't know if I have stopped yet so I can't go home yet because if I go home before I stopped doing all of that I have to fight dad next and I don't think I could beat him either." Said Gil.

  
He looked up and saw that the king's face had become pale and the queen had tears in her eyes, he didn't know what he had said, but he felt bad for making his knew friends upset.

  
It was quiet for a while until the queen asked "Gil sweety would you like to come sit in the car for a moment and have some candy?" by 6 most parents have taught their children not to go in a place with a stranger, but Gaston had never bothered to teach his youngest son much so Gil nodded his head quickly and all but jumped in the car.

  
The king and queen didn't come in the car too they just closed the door and left Gil alone once again. Gil looked around and saw strange brown squares in a bowl. Taking one in his hand he slowly took a bite. It was good really good. He quickly stuffed the rest on his month and went and grabbed a handful more. He put a few in his pant pocket to give to Harry and Uma later. He thought with a smile how they both would love these and might actually let him play pirate to if he gave them some.

  
As he sat back and enjoyed his new treat, he could hear loud yelling from outside the car. He cared too much about his new food to care though about what they were saying. He sat there for about 30 minutes before the car door opened again.

  
The king and queen stood in front of the door not coming inside.

  
"Gil," said the queen " if you were gone for a long time would your dad or brothers look for you?"

  
"Well once we played hide and seek and it took them a week and a half to find me" Gil answered.

  
" Well, would you like to come to a fun place with us?"

  
"Is there more of these?" Gil asked holding up the yummy treat.

  
"Yes lots," the queen said with a small smile.

  
"OK," Gil said leaving it to that.

  
Later he would ask how long he could stay at the fun place which turns out to be a castle and they told him as long as he wished. So he stayed there for a day, then 2 days, then a week, then a month, then a year. And soon after that, it stops being a fun place, but home and the king and queen became mom and dad. And they stop calling him Gil all the time, but their son Gil.  
He forgot much about his life on the isle and the isle forgot about Gaston son Gil. Gaston never looked for him and Uma and Harry were still too young to realize the boy had just vanished from their lives.

  
And it stayed that way for 11 years and that is where this story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Gil wasn't the smartest person in the world and more often than not was unaware of the world around him, but even he could see his mom and dad were nervous. About a month ago Ben had declared that six children from the isle of the lost would have the chance to leave the island. As what usually happened Ben came to him before their parents to tell.

  
" Gil can I ask you something," Ben had asked him one day while Gil was sitting around waiting for his tutor to show up.

 

"Yeah.. well that depends it not like a school thing because then no you can't."

  
"When have I ever asked you something about school?" Ben said with a chuckle "I need some help with a decision, like a king decision."

  
" You going to do something big Benny Boy??" Gil asked with a smile, he loved his brother, but teasing him was to much fun.

  
"Yeah I am," Ben said becoming more serious than before " I want to bring some of the children from the Isle here. To give them a chance to do something with their lives. I mean you're from there and your happy right?"

  
"Yeah I am, but I wasn't there long and no one knows that but you, mom, and dad." After Gil was taken in it was decided that no one would know his true origins, the world was told he was a child of Belles cousin who had passed away. Even Ben had been kept in the dark until a few years before hand when his parents had decided he was old enough to know the truth.

  
"I know I know, but I mean no one is defined by who their parents happen to be. I want to show everyone that they deserve a chance like you got Gil"

  
"I mean if I never came her you would have never gotten the chance to have the best brother in the world. So I guess I'll support your idea." Gil said with a smile on his face. He really would support ben no matter what his idea would have been. Plus if the kids were accepted maybe Gil wouldn't have to keep his past a secret anymore.

  
Although Gil was happy with his life, he still wished he had someone to talk to about his past. He had forgotten most of his life there, but not all and what he remembers wasn't happy. His parents would listen but got so upset hearing about his life before and Ben would listen and try to help, but he could never understand the life of fear on the Isle.

  
"Really?" Ben said taking Gil out of his thoughts.

  
"Yeah really go save the world brother". As he said this Ben went over to him and gave him a hug.

  
"Your the best Gil" Ben said to him happiest he had been since he came into the room.

  
"I know I am," Gil said hugging his brother back. Gil had come to love hugs and would hug anyone if they gave him the chance.

  
"Um, am I interrupting something," A voice behind them said. Both turned to see Gils tutor Doug standing there awkwardly. Neither had heard the door open or Doug enters.

  
"Nope just giving my future king brother a hug," Gil said walking towards Doug "did you want one too?" Gil asked, but gave him one either way before he could answer.

  
Doug had been tutoring him for the last year and by now had gotten used to Gil's love of hugging, but had yet to get to use of his lack of control when it came to his strength "Gil crushing, you're crushing me again," Doug said.

  
"Sorry," Gil said putting him down, "now whats the plan for today Dougie?" Gil asked throwing his arm around Doug's shoulder and talking them towards a table.

"Same as yesterday Algebra," Doug said sitting down and taking out his books.

  
Gil groaned and sat down next to Doug before looking up at where Ben was still standing " Are you staying to help your dear brother?"

  
"No, I think I have to go talk to mom and dad," Ben said, waiting for a wave goodbye from Gil before leaving to tell his parents his plan.

After weeks of fighting, talking, and Gil staying in the other room, it was decided that 6 kids would come down the next day. The ones are chosen where Mal daughter of Maleficent, Evie daughter of the Evil Queen, Jay the son of Jafar, Carlos the son of Cruella de Vil, Uma daughter of Ursula the sea witch and Harry the son of Captian Hook.

  
Gil remembered all of the kids a little bit, but nothing other than what the looked like as small children. All but Harry and Uma though he could remember wanting to be their friend so badly as a child and how he had planned to get them chocolate when he had first tried some. H doubted that they remember them at all though.

  
Gil was about to go to bed that night before when his dad stopped him in the hall to talk to him.

  
"Son as you know tomorrow the Isle kids will be coming and you and Ben and Audrey are to meet them at the school"

  
"Yeah I know and I am supposed to make them feel welcome and show them around the school"

  
"Yes good, good. But also Gil you have to make sure not to tell them you are from the Isle too ok. You need to promise me that you won't tell them at all any of them." The king said in a voice that left no room for questions.

  
Gil assured him that he wouldn't and left for bed. He knew with out asking why he couldn't tell any them or anyone about his past. His parents wanted him to be safe. One night when he was about 10 he had heard them fighting about telling Ben the truth, it had ended with his mother crying about losing her baby and him being taken away.

  
He loved his life here and although at times he wanted to tell someone the truth he never wanted to hear his mother cry like that again so he would keep it a secret for the rest of life if it meant keeping his loved ones happy.

  
He laid down in bed and closed his eyes wondering what tomorrow would behold and how he would face the people from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no VK yet but they will be here soon!!!!  
> Please comment and Kudos they are the reason this chapter happened so fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Uma did not like being stuck in a car with other people. She likes to be able to move and breathe and doing that in this car was starting to feel impossible. She liked to spend the little free time her mother let her have, outside by the water. It calmed her and made her feel like she could just slip into the water and forget everything. The only thing stopping her from having a full freak out at everyone else in the car was the boy next to her; Harry Hook her first mate and oldest (only) friend. While Uma looked as if she wanted to kill everyone else in that care Harry looked like he was ready to do it at a drop of a dime. Silently Uma put her hand over Harry's hand which was clenched in a fist. The last thing they need was for Harry to react and lose the one chance they had to leave.

She would never admit to anyone just how happy she was when they told her the news. She didn't care that she was supposed to be working a 12-hour shift, she needed to leave and find Harry. She was going to leave this hell hole and have a chance to have a real life not whatever she had now. She was almost to Harry's house when a thought crossed her mind "What if Harry didn't get pick to go?" She wanted to act like she didn't care because she shouldn't, she was a cold blooded villain who didn't need anyone, but herself to get by. But the thought of going to Auradon without Harry made her feel like she had a rock in her gut. It wouldn't seem right also no matter who else came she maybe be able to not murder some one if she had Harry there too.

She found herself lost in thought that she didn't notice someone behind her until there was a touch on her shoulder. She turned around ready to deliver her hand to someone face when she stopped herself because the person who had been dumb enough to touch her was Harry. Maybe it was the fact that he knew better than to touch her without her knowledge or the smile on his face that told her he had something important to say. He was smiling, but it wasn't the smile he gave before hooking someone the one that showed the part of him that had become unhinged over the years, but a smile of joy usually only seen on small children on Christmas morning.

It took her only a moment to realize why that look was on his face.

"You're going to? You're GOING TO!!" Uma said reaching out and grabbing his arms.

Harry gave a nod grabbing her face with his one unhooked hand and gave her a kiss on the forehead "muah, Can you believe it, me and you out there free to do what ever we want! We can rule it all one day, just wait and see. Uma and Harry, Captian and her first mate large and in charge!!" He gave out a laugh swirling around and bringing Uma along with him.

"You're right," Uma said laughing too ", but first we need a plan as much as I want to, we both are smart enough to know going in there and just taking the power isn't going to happen we need a plan and a crew."

"What a crew of preppy Princes and Princess?" Harry asked voice thick with sarcasm.

Uma gave his shoulder a hard smack before answering " no people from around here, who would have no trouble breaking a few bones and cutting a few throats."

" And just how are they supposed to help there if they are all stuck in here like we currently are?"

"They won't be. We are going to let everyone here go because you see we are going to a school which is the home to a very powerful wand."

"Fairy Godmothers wand"

"Exactly! Once we have that I know a spell that should be able to open the force field and let everyone trapped here go because why should we few be the only ones able to leave this crap hole?" Uma said giving a wicked smile that would have sent a chill down anyone's spine.

"Not that I doubt your ability, but just how are we going to get our hands on that wand? I very much doubt they just leave it lying around for anyone to just try."

"Leave that to me," Uma said giving Harry a pat on the cheek, before turning on her heels walking back the way she came calling "now go pack your stuff, we only have a few hours before we get shipped out."

  
Uma only learned who the others were when she showed up with her bag with her. There they stood to put their bags in the back before getting in the limo, Evie the little princess wannabe herself, Jay an over rated goon who Uma saw Harry glaring at from where he stood next to her and Carlos a boy who was spooked by his own shadow. They weren't who she would have picked, but she could deal with them, but then she saw the last person of the group step forward and it took everything she had not to scream; Mal.

She should have to know that she couldn't have a good thing with out Mal coming to ruin it. Everything had to involve Mal, why should this be any different? She hadn't realized she had been walking towards her until Harry put his hand on her arm to stop her from charging at her.

"Well well well, it seems that Auradon really does have low standers if they are letting you in," Harry said making Mal notice their presence since she had walked out there.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing about you two," Mal said with a smirk before waking in the car with a flip of her stupid purple hair.

Uma bared her teeth and let out a growl before walking up and throwing her small bag into the trunk of the car, She moved to the side waiting for Harry to put in his things also so she could get in the car and get the drive over and done with.

Harry had just put his bag in and was about to join Uma when one of the men in black bringing them off the island spoke up "Sir you can't bring that with you" looking down at the hook around Harry's hand.

"What, of course, I can," Harry said a look of confusion and anger in his eyes.

"None of you are allowed to bring weapons with you and that sir is a weapon."

"I know it is why do you think I have it?" Harry replied he knew he wasn't helping himself, but he wasn't going to be talked to like some type of idiot to be looked down on.

"Sir I can take it and give it to Fairy Godmother who can decide if it can be kept, but I am not letting you bring it in the car with you," the man said it was obvious he didn't care about this fight.

Uma shot Harry a look as if you say 'leave it and we will deal with his later'. With a death glare and a grumble, Harry passed over the shining hook and got in the car with Uma. Uma knew that Harry never went anywhere with out his hook and other than her no one else ever touched it.

The car ride wasn't that long an hour at the most, but it felt like forever to Uma. Jay and Carlos were idiots and acted like it and Evie kept on chattering to Mal (who Uma spent most of the time glaring at) about the crap she didn't really care for. Harry was tense and she knew part of it was because he didn't have his hook in his hand. She made sure no one could see as she moved her hand from on top of his to interwind with his to help. Hoping his hand being wrapped around her would calm him a bit. Although not much she could see him relax a bit, the murderous look while still in his eye was not as intense as it had been at the start of the ride.

Just then the car pulled to a stop: they were there. Uma took a deep breath ready to step out of the car because it couldn't get any worse... She hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am evil, but this chapter was getting too long so I have decided to break it up into two parts. I promise that Gil will be meeting the VKs next chapter do not worry.
> 
> Thank you guys all so much for all the support so far. It is just amazing!!!!
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos they make me happy and healthy and makes sure that you guys keep getting new chapters as soon as possible


	4. Chapter 4

Gil felt awkward waiting outside the gate for the kids from the Isle of the Lost to show up. It was him, Ben, Audrey, and the Fairy GodMother standing outside of the school. Gil wanted to talk to someone while he waited, but Fairy God mother was busy making sure that everything was perfect and Ben was talking to his girlfriend. While Gil didn't think he had the right to say it to Ben, he wasn't the biggest fan of Audrey. He knew that deep down she wasn't a bad person, but something about her rubbed him the wrong way. She always looked at him as if he shouldn't be at any royal function and always like to bring up the fact he was adopted anytime she could.

Most people had accepted Gil as a part of the Belle/Beast family, but some still didn't, they saw it as unfair a boy to just become a prince over night and given a chance to have a life many would only dream about. Gil was happy to be a prince and he knew he was lucky to have everything he had, but he would have still asked to stay and be a part of their family because they were the first people he knew loved him. They could have been farmers and he would have been happy because they loved him and he loved them.

The one advantage he had for having no one to talk to as they waited was he was the first to see the limo as it turned the corner up to the school. Suddenly everything became very real in that second. These people had lived all their lives in a place he left, they could know him and then what would happen. They could hate him, they could try and kill him, they could bring him back. He just couldn't know, but he wanted to have hope that everything would be fine. Just because their parents are villains doesn't mean they are. He wasn't a villain.

He made himself stop thinking about all that when he saw the car come to a stop in front of them. There was a second before the door open, Gil made sure to put a smile on his face before they step out. The first person to walk out was a girl with purple hair who he can tell is Maleficent's daughter Mal, then another girl with blue hair who looked like she was trying not to show how happy she was to be there, then two boys one with long brown hair and athletic build and another smaller with white hair came tumbling out one on top of another and the last two and even though it had been years he could tell was Harry and Uma.

Uma with her light blue hair and a mischievous gleam in her eye and Harry always following close behind her with a smirk that would make the devil blush. He didn't mean to but he ended up staring at the two of them longer than he should have, both turn towards him and he couldn't help the blush that spread across his face when he met either of their eyes. If Ben hadn't coughed to get everyone's attention he might have ended up staring at the two of them all day.

Fairy Godmother gave her introduction and made sure that everything was put back as they found it then left leaving Ben, Audrey and him to give their introductions.

"Hello and welcome to Auradon. I'm Ben-" Ben says before being interrupted by Audrey saying.

"Prince Benjamin and I are Audrey, Princess Audrey his girlfriend," Gil couldn't help notice how she stared at Mal while saying this in-depth introduction.

"And I'm Gil, Bens brother," Gil said awkwardly introducing himself. Also being interrupted by Audrey.

"Adopted brother," she said just glaring at Gil this time around.

After that Ben went up and shook (or least tried to) all of their hands and got their names. When he got to Harry and Uma, Harry just gave him a warning smile with a slight tilt of his head before saying his name as if it was a threat and Uma just rolled her eyes and said her name in unimpressed voice. Gil couldn't help but chuckle a little at that because in many ways the two of them hadn't changed at all.

It was decided that half of them would go with Ben and half with Gil. "Jay, Evie, and Mal you'll come with me and Uma, Harry, and Carlos you guys will be shown around by Gil," Ben said with a smile on his face. Gil looked over at Carlos's face and saw it pale when he heard his name being called with Uma and Harry. Mal must have also because she took a step in front of him and said.

"No Carlos is not going with those two. They can go off on their own and the four of us will stay together," the way she said it left no room for argument. She had made a decision and that was the end of that.

Ben looked like he was going to say something, but Gil put his hand on his shoulder to silently say 'that it was fine like that'. Even though he was nervous to be alone with the two of them, at least with another person in the group he could just try and focus mostly on them. For the second time that day he got lost in thought, so much so he didn't see Ben leave followed by everyone else except Uma, Harry, and himself.

He nearly jumped when he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder and did when he turned his head and say Harry's face only inches away from his own. He was giving him a strange smile before saying "are we going to stand around here all day or are you going to show us around pretty boy?"

"Ye-yeah of course," Gil said feeling his face heat up, partly from the embarrassment of getting lost in his own thoughts and partly from how close Harry was still standing to him.

"Oh no Harry, look you got pretty boy all nervous," Uma said coming just as close to Gil on his other side.

"Oh course he didn't, I mean let's get this tour started," Gil said a little louder than he needed to before taking a large step forward away from the two villains. As he walked forward they followed and he could have sworn he heard a chuckle from behind him.

He could already tell that them being here was going to be interesting. But there was no way just how interesting and life changing these two would be to his life, but he would find out very soon

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tour is next guys and then some interesting dorm arrangements.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> And remember Kudos and Comments make authors happy, healthy, and I love every one of you guys for being so supportive as you guys have been so far.
> 
> If you guys want to follow me on Tumblr   
> https://bitchie-gecko-sister.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet guys woooo

Harry was annoyed. He had been annoyed since they had taken away his hook. He felt naked with out it smooth metal in his hand. It wasn't fair, he hadn't been told he couldn't bring it if he had known he couldn't he would have to hide it. He knew for almost certain that the others had brought items that would be deemed unsafe to have, but his hook was the only one taken away. They were making it easier and easier for him to want to destroy this place and all of their useless rules.

At the moment he and Uma were walking behind Prince pretty boy whose name he was 80% sure was Gil, but he hadn't cared much to listen he was a pretty boy so that would be his name for the time being. He could tell that the other boy was nervous to be alone with them and Harry had already successfully made his face go a lovely shade of red in the short time he had to know him. A good person would have tried to make him feel more at ease, but Harry was many things and a good person was not one of them.

The pretty boy had already shown them where all the main classrooms and where they could eat lunch and hang out when not in a class. While a little dull compared his old school, Harry couldn't help notice how nice this place was. Everywhere was clean and the food he had seen being prepared smelled delicious. He knew that compared to some he had a good life on the isle, mostly because he could terrify most of the population, but that didn't there weren't nights he went to bed with an empty stomach or nearly froze because he had been kicked out and had to spend the night hiding in an alleyway.

"So," Harry said interrupting Gil who had been trying to explain the class schedules, "are we allowed to leave this place or are stuck here?"

"Well I mean during the school hours you have to stay here. You know classes and stuff, but after wards, you can leave I guess and look around or something," Gil answered. He was still nervous, but it was strange it wasn't like the others. They were nervous about being around villains kids, they looked like they expect to be jumped at any second, but he seemed fine when it came to the others, but him and Uma, seem to put him on edge. He wanted to know why and Harry always got what he wanted, in the end, he made sure of that.

Although it was a big school there was only so much to show before you were looking at the same class room only in a different hallway. So Gil started to lead them to a different building; the dorms. It, like the rest of the school (and probably country), was clean, big, and in Harry, opinion had no personality compared to the Isle, everything was a mix of browns, pinks, and blue and yellow. If not for his jacket Harry thought he forget what the color red looked like.

"So every room houses two people," Gil said standing in front of a stairwell that Harry would guess lead to their new rooms. " Jay and Carlos are sharing as is Evie and Mal."

"Oh so you're saying it's going to be me and Uma," Harry said with a cheeky grin. He tried to wrap his arm around her waist but got an elbow to his for trying.

"Um, well guys and girls aren't allowed to room together," Gil replied face turning red once again. Even if Harry couldn't find much to do here at least he could make a hobby of making pretty boys face red.

"So who are we going to be stuck with?" Uma asks, Harry could tell she was starting to get annoyed just waiting to for Gil to tell them. The look on the other boy's face showed he was nervous to tell her who she would be rooming with.

"Well..you see...I mean it was kinda last minute...So you know it might not be....I mean it's kinda..." Gil said stutter through his answer.

"GIL!" Uma snapped using his actual name for the first time since they met. "Who.Am.I.Rooming.With?"

"....."

"WHO?!?"

"Audrey," Gil says.

"What? You mean the witch that couldn't even look at us," Uma said. Harry saw her hand start to twitch; she was holding back her anger, she knew that they had to play nice at first if they wanted to be able to get anything done later, but they were not making it easy task to complete. "So even though she hates all of us, she said she would share a room with a villain kid for an entire year."

"Well actually she had the only free room and she doesn't really know that you will be her roommate," Gil says with a nervous smile, he looked like he was fearing for his life and Harry would too in his position.

"Ah this just keeps on getting better and better," Harry said. Uma would kill him if she knew, but this entire situation was hilarious to him. He would have laughed by now if it wasn't for the fact he still wanted all his bones to be intact for the time being,

Uma looking ready to scream her head off said: "Just tell me where the damn room is, so I can get this whole thing over and done with." Gil quickly pointed a finger in the direction of the room with simple instructions before Uma stomped down the hall a loud crash told them she had found her room.

"So, which prince do I have the honor of rooming with?" Harry said turning to Gil.

"Well actually I was the only guy with a free room, so you're stuck with me," Gil said softly, Harry had been around enough scared people in his life to see that Gil was scared, but not of him (he knew what people looked like when they were scared of him it was a common thing with him) more of how he reacted. Maybe he thought it would be like how Uma had just acted, but really Harry didn't care. Although he had no doubt Pretty boy was a goody goody and would be overly peppy he seemed at least welcoming of him being there.

"Good that means you can show me the room right away then," Harry said and he could see Gil relax a bit from his answer.

"Yeah, come on it's just down this hall.," Gil said a smile now on his face. Harry liked his smile it had a warmth he hadn't seen much in his life. The last time he saw it before Gil was when he was a child, there use to be a small boy around his age with almost that smile exactly, he would follow him and Uma around, but they didn't really care all that much about him. He didn't really know what happened to that kid, but it did sadden Harry a bit to think that his warming smile probably had cooled over the years on the isle.

Gil then showed the way to their shared room. It was big with a matching beds and dressers and desk. It was bigger than his room back at home, which he had to share with his two sisters. Their house did have an extra room that could have been him, but it was used to hold his father old treasures, that he had been able to keep and Harry was never allowed to look in that room let alone use it as his own. Although he was still sharing a room this was still going to be just his in a way at least this side of it.

On top of his bed was his bag of cloth and other small objects he had brought with him. He took a small wooden boat out from his bag and laid it on the dresser as a way of claiming the room. The toy boat was a gift given to him as a child, he couldn't remember from who, maybe the smiling boy, but he didn't know. It was the only gift aside from his hook he had ever been given and through the years it had been chipped and broken he still kept it.

He and Gil just relaxed around the room after that. They didn't really talk to one another mostly because Harry didn't know what you said to a prince, he knew how to make threats and talk to scum like him, but not anyone else really.

It was around supper time (a time he could meet back up with Uma once they were getting food) when an ear piercing scream traveled down the hall. Harry looked up and saw a look of dread on Gil's face.

"What they hell was that?" Harry asked.

"Audrey, that was Audrey. I'm guessing that she just got back to her room," Gil said.

As if on cue their door burst open and there stood the witchie princess herself and she looked ready to kill. "Gil!!" She screamed in a shrill voice crossing the room to where had Gil had jumped up when the door had crashed open "This is your fault isn't. Ben would never make my room with a person like her. You did this so I could suffer, didn't you? What you stuck with a freak so I need to be too? It's just like you isn't it and adopted brat that doesn't deserve what he got. The king and Queen should have just left-"

"HEY!" Harry called cutting her off. He took two long strides and slotted him self between Audrey and Gil a fire burning behind his eyes. "Why don't you shut your little mouth and get over it. I feel bad for Uma for having to room with a little harpy. Now get out of my room unless you would rather room with me?" he said dragging his index finger down her face, he knew if he still had his hook that she be wetting herself, but still it got the job done as a look of terror cross her face before she turned with a hmph and left the room the way she came.

"Thanks," Gil said behind him. He turned and saw a slight flush across the other boys face. "You shouldn't have threatened her, you know good impression and stuff, but thanks for getting her to back off."

"I did it because she was annoying me and she insulted my captain and no one gets to do that in front of me," Harry said and it was all true, but he hadn't mentioned how hearing her talk to Gil like a bug under her foot had also boiled his blood in a way he could explain, because he had just met the boy and plus he wasn't supposed to like him as much as he was at the moment."So that happens a lot?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"They yelled at me and stuff? Kinda Audrey takes offensive that I was brought in as a kid and thinks she's better than most, but especially me. I'm used to it," Gil said with a sad smile.

"Well she seems a horrible judge of character I think she might think I am a deviant.," Harry said in mock horror, which causes Gil to start laughing and brought a real smile to his face.

"Shoot," He said looking at the clock on his side table "It's supper time already, You must be starving"

"I could always eat, plus I always get hungry after threatening someone," Harry said with a smile."Lead the way Pretty Boy"

Gil blushed but starting to walk out of the room with Harry following behind like he had been doing all day. If more people were like Gil and less like Audrey, Harry guessed that it wouldn't be too bad being here for the time being. It wasn't going to be too long anyway Harry and Uma would get the wand and be legends, but he could deal until then... he guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys hope you guys liked this chapter :)
> 
> If I'm not as quick with updates it because I am in the middle of moving at the moment.
> 
> Kudos, comment, send love because I love all of you guys. You all rock and make me want to keep writing this story, that and Harrys eye liner

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the king/Queen moment was creepy I couldn't think of how to write in any other way, but yeah Gil was taken in by them and raised as their son and is happy.  
> I hope you enjoyed and will want to read more,  
> Comment and leave kudos they give me the strength to write so please do.


End file.
